


Sweet Tooth

by Spoopy_Moose



Series: Sabriel fluffy one shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Loves Candy, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sam Winchester Loves Health Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy_Moose/pseuds/Spoopy_Moose
Summary: “Well, um, first off, that thing is a goddam monstrosity wrapped up in cancer and heart attack.”, answered, very firmly, he already made peace with the idea that he probably won’t be able to live to see his sixties, at least, not without dying at least once, but if he was going to die, it sure as hell ain’t gonna be because of a poor diet choice.Or Gabriel loves candy, Sam loves his health and Gabriel is about to ruin it once and for all





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I told my English teacher that if she asked me to write a story, 90% of the time it would be a fanfiction.  
> I like to keep my promises.

“Eat it.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Gabriel, as he usually is, was being a massive a pain in the, ahem, nether regions, currently, he has taken up shoving a massive lollypop into Sam’s face, trying to get him eat it.

“Well, um, first off, that thing is a goddam monstrosity wrapped up in cancer and heart attack.”, answered, very firmly, he already made peace with the idea that he probably won’t be able to live to see his sixties, at least, not without dying at least once, but if he was going to die, it sure as hell ain’t gonna be because of a poor diet choice.

“Aw, come on, eating one ain’t gonna kill you, just put it in your mouth, suck it…”

Sam is regretting every choice he’s ever made in his life right now, like for example, why, why did he decide to get together with this millennium-years-old child, “God Gabriel, I know how to eat a candy.”

“Well, good, I can skip the lesson.”

“I’m telling you, I am not putting that, thing, in my mouth.”

“Why? I’ll make it worth your time.”

“If you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about…I swear on your father…”

“What will you do to me? Mm? Maybe… _punish me?_ ” his angelic boyfriend wiggled his eyebrow, which made all the colours of a tomato appear on his face.

He sighed, “You are unbelievable.”

“That’s why you love me, come on Sam, do I need to do the airplane too?”

“…”

“Here comes the airplane…”

“No!”

“Please, just for me?”

“Fine.” Sam picked up the lollypop and shoved it into his mouth, at first there was nothing, but then the sweetness spread through his mouth, tasting “…good, that’s good,” he swiveled his tongue around the massive candy, a burst of flavors exploded in his mouth, Sam could taste all sorts of things, lime, apple, orange, rose and a certain sweetness that he couldn’t put his finger to, no matter how hard he tried.

“See I told you, now you have to eat it all.”

He immediately spat it out.


End file.
